MediEvil books
This page contains all the books from MediEvil. This includes books from demo versions and books that weren't used in the game, but can be found in the game's files. Dan's Crypt Book 1 FINAL=You must be out of shape after 100 years lying on your back. Use the crypt to get the grips with your new lease of life. |-|PROTOTYPE=You must be out of shape after 500 years lying on your back. Use the crypt to get the grips with your new lease of life. Book 2 During your travels through the world of Gallowmere you will collect many items. To look at your inventory, press the SELECT button on the Controller. Book 3 To do a power attack, press and hold the button on the Controller for a second or two and then release it. Book 4 Feel free to have a paddle in the shallow water, but don't be tempted to go for a swim, buoyancy can be a problem for those of a dead disposition. Book 5 Any Treasure that you find will go into your coin score, displayed in the top right of your display. Coins are used to buy items from the greedy Merchant gargoyles. Book 6 When you're ready to leave this crypt you'll find an exit at the end of the hall. To unlock the gates you must find a Rune Stone and place it in the ornate hand set next to the doorway. Book 7 Track down Zarok by retracing his diabolical odyssey through Gallowmere. You can spot the exits from an area by looking out for his stinking trail of magic slime. UNUSED Book 8 To read a book stand in front of it and press . To scroll through any text press DOWN and press to exit the text. Book 9 You can knock down certain weak sections of wall using a shoulder barge: double press forward to break into a run and then press the button . There is a weak wall nearby, can you find it? The Graveyard Book 1 FINAL=Welcome back to your beloved Gallowmere. The stinking dead have risen up to dance with the lifeless living, and they want to do it over your dead body.|-|PROTOTYPE=Welcome back to your beloved Gallowmere - the stinking dead have risen up to dance with the lifeless living, and they want to do it over your dead body. Book 2 Don't let zombies get you down. Tend those wounds by stepping into this fountain of rejuvenation. Book 3 Remember, nothing remains hidden under the gaze of an angel. Book 4 The object here is the chalice. Every time you dispatch an enemy the chalice fills a little more. Once the Chalice is full it is yours to collect and you will be worthy of visiting the sacred Hall of Heroes to claim a prize! There is a Chalice to be found in every region of Gallowmere. They are all hidden or well guarded - only a true hero will collect the full set. Book 5 FINAL=The living world lies beyond these Skull Gates. The Master of the Hilltop Mausoleum, the Stained Glass Demon has possession of the Skull Key.|-|PROTOTYPE=Shoo! Away with you! The living world lies through this way. But the gates is locked. No key, no open. UNUSED Book 6 PROTOTYPE - VERSION 1=If you have gold you can purchase items from the greedy Merchant Gargoyles. The shameless profiteers can be recognised by their long blue stony faces.|-|PROTOTYPE - VERSION 2=If you have gold you can purchase items from my greedy brethren; the Merchant Gargoyles. The shameless profiteers can be recognised by their long blue stony faces. Book 7 Hey dead man is that a bone in your pocket?! To look at your inventory press SELECT. Book 8 Loosen up those bone dry limbs and explore, you never know what you may find. Book 9 Hey Book worm, yes: the one living in your empty eye socket, remember to keep up on your reading! Cemetery Hill Book 1 Some obstructions can be smashed down with clubs and certain other weapons, try experimenting. Book 2 FINAL=The club is a crude, but effective weapon. Bash with it! Burn with it! But beware, one bash too many and it will break.|-|PROTOTYPE - VERSION 1=The club is your basic lump-of-wood weapon. Eventually, it will fall apart with use, if it doesn't catch fire and burn up first.|-|PROTOTYPE - VERSION 2=The club is your basic lump-of-wood weapon, it will eventually fall apart during use and it's flammable - so don't get too attached to it. Book 3 Of great archaeological Interest. Destroy the boulder and plunder the valuable treasures within. Book 4 - A GUIDE TO COVENS - for Witches and Witchcraft enthusiasts A Witches Coven would reach the height of its power only when all of their Sacred Flames were alight. Witches have been known to offer help to the questing adventurer, yet they are a reclusive people and have to be summoned by the aid of mystic Charms or Talismans. Let it be known that help from a Witch is rarely given freely, and the Witch will more often than not make a request of the adventurer before any such help is given. If seeking to summon a Witch, remember that they are quite territorial. Any signs of previous Witch activity in an area is good indication that a Witch can be called upon. Book 5 The adventurer would be wise to be thorough in the exploration of an area. Hidden locations reap great rewards. The Hilltop Mausoleum Book 1 You are entering a house of pain! Rumors abound of evil doings in the secret catacombs below this very Hall. Book 2 Watch out for sticky-fingered imps. These thieves will strip you down to your armored undies. Book 3 FINAL=The Stained Glass Demon is the Master of the Mausoleum. His wretched soul lies preserved inside a frozen glass heart. Shrouded in a veil of darkness beneath the Mausoleum you will find this pre-frozen menace.|-|PROTOTYPE=Beware the Glass Demon! His soul lies frozen in his glass heart, hidden deep in the catacombs. Book 4 FINAL=The would be Phantom of the Opera longs to play a new tune, but he seems doomed to repeat the same chords of despair over and over. |-|PROTOTYPE=Oh my poor stone ears! The phantom of the opera down there has kept up that unholy racket for ages. I wouldn't mind if he'd play something I could whistle along too or even just something new. Take pity, sir, help end my torment. Return to the Graveyard Book 1 Who's a clever skeleton then? Remember that there are many more secret areas like this throughout the land of Gallowmere, some offering more than just treasure! Book 2 The living world lies beyond these Skull Gates. The Master of the Hilltop Mausoleum, the Stained Glass Demon has possession of the Skull Key. Book 3 Want to be faster on your feet? Want to be able to bash down walls by charging into them? All you have to do is defeat the evil Guardians of the Graveyard and gain this new ability! You will never know why you left the grave without it! UNUSED Book 4 I heard you defeated the evil Glass Demon!? Not bad for a dead guy! Book 5 Dan, I'm flattered, but perhaps you should be attending to those hungry wolves! Scarecrow Fields Book 1 The scarecrows are almost unstoppable so don't be a hero! Try trapping them while you make your escape. Book 2 Beware of mischief makers in metal machines! Who knows what dark sorcery brings their metal limbs to life! It would be good to see the back of such menaces! Book 3 Kul Katura the Serpent Lord yearns to fight along side you but has been captured by Zarok and scaled within a Chest. Free this mighty Spirit and earn a powerful ally! Book 4 Death waits in the cornfield. Pick your route carefully and do not linger in the corn. Book 5 These fields are home to many mad machines, yet the most bizarre of them is housed within this barn. Book 6 The Corn cutting machine is missing a part. A cog fell off this miracle of modern agriculture and it hasn't worked since. Pumpkin Gorge Book 1 Up and down these magical mushrooms go! They will take you higher and higher but be careful not to fall and sink without a trace. The Pumpkin Serpent Book 1 The King Pumpkin sleeps - if you want an audience with this regal plant you should mash all of his pod sacks! Book 2 It is rumored that the Pumpkin Witch is in possession of a much sought after Dragon Gem. If you have a Witch Talisman you could summon this kindly Witch The Sleeping Village Book 1 A crucifix once stood here, but the mayor took it. Find a replacement and see how the church should really look. Book 2 The rune key is held aloft by the flow of water from the fountain - you may have to wait for the next drought. Book 3 To whom it may concern, I must make haste for Zarok's men will be here within the hour. I have taken the crucifix from the church - it is the key to a key. I used the cross to make the attached cast, then I had it destroyed. It is my hope that this cast falls into the hands of a just and good hero. Signed, the Town Mayor. Book 4 Bust of Mr Shanks, Landlord of the Troll's Head. To clean the statue, lower pedestal. Book 5 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 1 During the dark time that was Gallowmere's not too distant past it was King Peregrin who thwarted Zarok the Necromancer and his plan to enslave the land. Zarok, once the King's mage had fallen out of favour with the Ruler for conducting outlandish experiments on the bodies of the dead. It was said that deep within Peregrin Castle the dead were restless. 'The dead are to be honoured; not kept as the play things of alchemists!' declared King Peregrin as he banished Zarok from the Castle. All of Zarok's living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok being an unforgiving soul went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on the King. Book 6 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 2 Rumors of ill doing and dark deeds abounded through the land of Gallowmere. It was whispered that Zarok had employed the aid of Shadowy Demons to help build a vast castle. Under the cover of night, Zarok's dark army spilled forth from their corrupt haven. The army marched south across the Silver Mountains and through the Silver Woods. Soon afterwards, even the Pumpkin lands belonged to Zarok. The folk of Gallow's Town cried out for help, 'Save us good King Peregrin!'. Retaliation was swift and violent. King Peregrin's forces led by the brave Sir Fortesque drove Zarok's army back from Gallows Town. There was much rejoicing, but the war was not yet over. Book 7 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 3 News that Zarok's army had now taken the flood lands caused much concern. From this vantage point Zarok could march west to take the Enchanted Forest. This sacred place would prove a bitter defeat if it fell into the hands of the evil sorcerer. It was Sir Dan Fortesque who once again led the King's Militia to rid the demon host from the land. Yet the evil wizard was cunning and had prepared an ambush. A titanic battle ensued of which history has never since seen the like. It is said that the day would have gone to Zarok but for the skill and valour of one man: Fortesque led the charge deep into the massed ranks of the undead, felling Zarok's bodyguard, the fearful Lord Kardok, and, before finally succumbing to his own mortal wounds, slew the traitorous sorcerer with a mighty sweep of his sword. Book 8 - HISTORY OF GALLOWMERE - Volume 4 The forces of evil were destroyed but at a terrible price: none but a handful of the King's Militia returned from that field. Gallowmere lost a whole generation of young men that day, including Canny Tim, the legendary crossbowman and Fortesque's second in command, who fell in the first volley of arrows. Zarok's body was never found, though if it lies unmourned in an unmarked grave then no one in Gallowmere would shed a tear. The Shadow Demons that had fallen under Zarok's banner were unnatural creatures that did not belong in the world of mortal men. The King declared that they be banished, entombed under the pure earth of the Enchanted Earth. Imprisoned within an impregnable box of the King's design, the Demons were buried deep underground. Their Tomb was sealed with a magical device that has since come to be known as the Shadow Artefact. Book 9 - TOURIST GUIDE TO GALLOWMERE - Part 1 The land of Gallowmere is a wondrous land of breath taking sights and adventure. If it's beauty you are looking for, be sure to check out the sights of the Enchanted Forest. Scale the heights and see the nests of giant Dragon Birds. Seek out weird and wonderful plant life. Go 'ooh' and 'aah' at the sight of baby Dragon Toads splashing about in the crystal clear ponds. Why not take a walk through the Pumpkin valley! Pumpkin is Gallowmere's favourite dish, and about now the valley is just bulging under the weight of young podlings awaiting harvest. Book 10 - TOURIST GUIDE TO GALLOWMERE - Part 2 If it's mystery you're looking for then the seasoned adventurer should travel to the ruins of King Peregrin's castle. Yes, this is the fortress from which the fabled King Peregrin once hailed! It is said that the King's Crown was lost in the dungeons below the Castle and that the ghost of the regent himself now haunts those cold stone passage ways. Spooky! Why not take the swamps and seek out the mythical town of Mellowmede. This place was once said to be a place of fantastical arcane alchemy, but an age has passed since it was consumed by the murky swamps. Perhaps great treasure awaits any adventurer that can locate its watery resting place? Book 11 - HEROES FROM HISTORY: A Retrospective Chapter 1 In addition to being the strongest man who ever lived Stanyer Iron Hewer was unsurpassed in his skill as a blacksmith. He was equally happy pounding on his anvil at home as he was pounding on someone's head in battle. It was said that his only fear was the end of the village smithy as the focus of manufacture in favour of more centralised units - as if! Chapter 2 Born a humble peasant to one of the nomadic tribes from the Eastlands, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver gathered an army of horsemen and swept over half the civilised world. When he finally died (attempting a single handed attack on a garrison in the North while armed only with the spike on his helmet) he was the richest and most powerful peasant of his day. Chapter 3 Karl Sturnguard spent most of his formative years under siege at his family castle. With his impregnable magic shield Sturnguard's motto was 'the best form of attack is defence'. Sadly his shield couldn't protect him from poor eating habits and he died during a post battle feast while swallowing a large sausage he had failed to chew. Chapter 4 Truly the hero's hero, Woden the Mighty, was fearless, single-minded, and uncompromising. Unbeaten in combat, he inspired raw fear in friends and enemies alike, not to mention in close family members and pets. Chapter 5 Trained from birth in all forms of combat, Imanzi Shongama was the warrior queen of a tribe of Amazons. The bold and the beautiful Shongama banished all males from her territory except the handful she kept on to mow the lawns of her people. Chapter 6 A full time mother and homemaker, Megwynne Stormbinder had to defend her settlement from barbarian raiders while the menfolk were away on a hunting trip. She fought off repeated attacks armed only with a pitchfork and a rolling pin and with one arm holding her baby. Legend has it that the Gods, impressed by her indomitable courage, intervened and added thunder bolts to her arsenal. She won the battle with a couple of bolts to spare on her husband when he finally returned. Chapter 7 Dirk Steadfast was a fearsome opponent thanks to his magic sword and a firmly held belief that 'only women defend themselves - real men are always on the attack'. He was a friend and contemporary of Karl Surnguard and was with him even to the end: it was whilst Steadfast explaining his views on Sturnguard's shield during a feast that the latter had his tragic and inexplicable accident. Chapter 8 Descended from the finest centaur bloodstock RavenHooves the Archer was the last prince of his people. A proud and haughty aristocrat he was an accomplished hunter, sportsman, duellist, playboy, raconteur, and three times Derby winner. Chapter 9 Captain of the Militia in the time of King Peregrin, Sir Daniel Fortesque found fame when he killed the renegade wizard Zarok. A career soldier raised in the royal household he was adored by the men under his command and renowned for his loyalty to Gallowmere. It was said that Fortesque was always destined for greatness, with his square jaw, steely gaze and thick shock of hair, as black as ravens' wings, he looked every inch the hero. Book 12 Dear Sir or Madam On my travels across Gallowmere I have come across many mysterious and enchanting finds. However, that which filled me with deepest dread was discovery of the Tomb of the Shadow Demons! The key to their dank prison, the mysterious Shadow Artefact, is now in my possession. That dress-wearing bully boy, Zarok, will stop at nothing to retrieve this item. I fear that already he knows that it is I who possess it... Yours, fearfully - the Town Mayor Book 13 - BLACKSMITH'S MONTHLY Old man Willy Green of Gallows Town was awarded Smithy of the season by our readers. His outstanding casts have produced many intricate and hard wearing iron goods and sculptures. Willy only uses the finest of metals in his work, and is particularly noted for his magnificent Busts! Old man Willy was quoted as saying, 'Aye when I get pumpin' on me bellows there's no stopping me, it's all in the rhythm, up n' down, up n' down! I've always been inspired by the stories of Stanyer Iron Hewer the greatest Smithy that ever there was!' Book 14 - Instructions from Zarok to his guards; Capture that greedy profiteer the Town Mayor. Take him to the Asylum Dungeons. Give the fat boy a good going over! Locate the Shadow Artefact. Bring me back something nice! UNUSED Book 15 I managed to buy me-self a rare Dragon Gem from a travelling tramp who told me that these precious jewels could summon Dragons! What a laugh I thought to me-self and promptly purchased the treasure for a fraction of his asking price. I now carry it everywhere I go as a good luck trinket. Smashing! Signed, the Town Mayor. The Asylum Grounds Book 1 This is the garden of Zarok, nothing here is as it first seems. To leave this maze you must first seek out the one called Jack of the Green! Book 2 (US only) Show the Clown you care by surrounding him with smiles. Book 3 Solve this last puzzle and you will open the secret entrance to the asylum - the Town Mayor is imprisoned here, along with an army of madmen. The Ant Caves Book 1 This magic portal was crafted by the faeries. It appears to have been crafted to prevent something escaping from the tunnels below. Book 2 If you are brave enough to go beyond this point you will enter the chamber of the dreaded Queen Ant. Be aware, once you have encountered her six-legged regalness there will be no going back! The Enchanted Earth Book 1 There used to be a Coven of Witches in the caves beneath Cemetery Hill, the whole forest's never smelt the same since. Book 2 Like a giant Magpie the Dragon Bird sits upon its hoard of stolen treasures. High above the trees you will find a nest; those Eggs are worth their weight in gold! Book 3 Keep out! This gate leads to the tomb of the Shadow Demons. Book 4 Sir Dan you must take the Shadow Demon Talisman! It is an unholy relic but it may allow you to progress through the Shadow Demon territory. UNUSED Book 5 Many Merchant Gargoyles have been trapped in this mossy place. Pools Of The Ancient Dead Book 1 Weapons are useless against the heavy armor of the knights. Don't let them shove you in the swamp - that mud will never come out. UNUSED Book 2 Do you have the Jump Potion? It gives you an enhanced physical ability. You will need it to progress through this festering land. The Lake Book 1 You haven't got your army now - better to use stealth than charge in. Beware the watchers - if they spot you they will soon summon others. Book 2 The Crystal contraptions that surround the whirlpool can freeze its dangerously turbulent waters. You will need all of the Rune keys to activate the magical machines. UNUSED Book 3 Zarok's magic has caused the once lost, mythical town of Mellowmede to rise from its watery grave! The Crystal Caves Book 1 Tread softly in these caves for an ill tempered Dragon has a lair here. Book 2 The mean old Dragon can be summoned by inserting two Dragon Gems into the eye sockets of the relief. The grouchy Dragon doesn't come out much as he is afraid of the roof collapsing over his head! The Gallows Gauntlet Book 1 Take care not to wake the Serpent of Gallowmere. It is a most powerful supernatural creature that was bound somewhere withing these chasm walls. If you encounter it, RUN! Book 2 This magical barrier was constructed by the Dragons of old. Only those brave enough to adorn the Dragon Armor may pass through this fiery gate way. Book 3 The fabled Dragon Armor was forged by Dragons from an age long ago. Seek out any remaining Dragons if you are to claim this mighty armor. Book 4 Unable to pass through the fiery Dragon Gate? Only use this alternative route if no other is available and return to the map of Gallowmere. UNUSED Book 5 If you can't reach get to the Merchant Gargoyles and you're running low on ammo then try hit and run tactics. The Haunted Ruins Book 1 Since the Farmers have been captured by the Shadow Demons the animals here have gone hungry. Book 2 The Farmers are being held in the courtyard. At the first sign of trouble the Shadow Demons will sacrifice the captives to the flames. Move quickly, slay the demons on guard and release the farmers. Book 3 Long ago this was once the majestic Throne room of King Peregrin. Now foul demons stalk the corridors. The spirit of the King must be saddened indeed. Book 4 Sometimes the ghost of King Peregrin can be seen wandering these halls or sitting mournfully upon his throne. Find his crown and perhaps you can summon him. Book 5 The castle was constructed on top of a dormant volcano. This great flood gate is all that stands between you and a very hot shower. Book 6 Hurry - the castle is about to be destroyed! The gates are locked, find an alternative means of travel! Book 7 Hot scalding Oil! Burn your skeletal toes that will! Better find a way to close the oil vents before crossing. UNUSED Book 8 The old castle of King Peregrin has fallen into the hands of the Shadow Demons. The Ghost Ship Book 1 Most of the crew seem to be under the control of a few officers - without them they'd be like headless chickens... Book 2 The Ghost Ship Captain is as tough as old sea boots! You will need something a little more powerful than the weapons in your inventory to knock him overboard! The Entrance Hall Book 1 Those mischievous Imps have been at Zarok's spell books again. They're shielded by magic, the naughty creatures! Book 2 - SPELL BOOK Contents Raising the dead - pg5 Putting a town to sleep - pg71 Looking good for the over 400s - pg136 Robbing people of their free will - pg207 Summoning demons - pg268 Card tricks - pg298 Book 3 - The Secret Diary of Zarok 100 years I've spent in exile, using my anger to keep me warm, feeding off my suffering, relaxing with my angst. But soon they will pay, all of them - including Fortesque. He thwarts my first plan to conquer Gallowmere and then posthumously claims to have killed me! When I find him I'm going to get medieval on his bony behind. I never liked him anyway, always hanging around the court, interfering: 'Where are you going with that dead cat, Zarok', 'Where did you find that brain, Zarok?'. Wretched busybody. The Time Device Book 1 This metal keep houses the magical chariot that Zarok calls his Train. The path it runs along leads eventually to Zarok's Lair, however your route is blocked by gates controlled at various way stations. Travel to these on the Train, open the gates and head for the Lair. Hall of Heroes Book 1 To pay homage to the Heroes; stand in front of their designated statues and await spiritual guidance. Book 2 Only when you are truly worthy as a hero will you be able to ascend to the higher level of this Hall. When you have paid homage to all of the Heroes in the lower Hall the ghostly stairs will then become solid. it:Libri in MediEvil Category:Books